leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Liechi Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it raises the Attack stat in a pinch. A hold item that raises Attack in a pinch. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. If held by a Pokémon, it raises its Attack stat in a pinch. If held by a Pokémon, it raises its Attack stat in a pinch. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it raises its Attack stat in a pinch. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, its Attack stat will increase when it's in a pinch. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, its Attack stat will increase when it’s in a pinch. |effect=Raises when HP is below ¼. |nameor= |basis=Lychee |type=Grass |power= |treeimage=Liechi tree.gif |grow3=96 |grow4=96 |scoop1=3 |stick1=2 |scoop2=4 |stick2=3 |scoop3=5 |stick3=4 |spicy=+4 |dry=-4 |sweet=+4 |bitter=-1 |sour=-3 |spicytag=yes |sweettag=yes |sourtag=yes |spicy4=30 |dry4=10 |sweet4=30 }} A Liechi Berry (Japanese: チイラのみ Chyla Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations | PBR1=Can be purchased in for 38,400 Poké Coupons.| Walk1=Very rarely found in after 8000+ steps.| B2W21=Join Avenue ( ) | XY1= of and . | ORAS1=Can be given by a Secret Pal at the player's Super-Secret Base with the Gather Berries skill. | MC1=Can be obtained through the Lv. 2 attraction. | SM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in northeast Poni Wilds. | USUM1=Can be found in the Berry pile in northeast Poni Wilds. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Liechi Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 96 hours, with 24 hours per stage. A Liechi tree will yield 1-2 Berries. Generation IV A Liechi Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 96 hours, with 24 hours per stage. A Liechi tree will yield 1-5 Berries. Generation VI A Liechi Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 96 hours, with 16 hours per stage. A Liechi tree will yield 1-10 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 0.2 Berries to the final harvest, weeding it will add 0.1, and removing a pest will add 1. Generation VII A Liechi Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours. A Liechi tree will yield 2-8 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 1000 units of powder. Poffin cooking At 100% performance, a Liechi Berry can produce a Level 37 (probably higher) Sweet-Spicy Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In the anime Liechi Berry played a prominent role in Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?, as it was the main food source for 's population. At the end of the episode, received a basket of the rare Berries as a parting gift. Liechi Berries also appeared in The Forest Champion! along with some Passho Berries an stole from a group of forest Pokémon. Liechi Berries were seen among the Berries gave to as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Liechi Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Multiple Liechi Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared at the Nebel Plateau in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Multiple Liechi Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Liechi Berries have made multiple appearances in the pile of Berries in 's den, including The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Getting to Know You!, Mimikyu Unmasked!, and Acting True to Form!. Liechi Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Liechi Berries, among many other Berries, appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where Ash and found them inside a hollowed-out stump in Lush Jungle while looking for a Miracle Seed to be used as a dish ingredient. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Liechi Berries briefly appeared in With a Spoink in Your Step I, where and were seen hiding behind a Liechi Berry plant on Mirage Island. A Liechi Berry appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. Names Category:Stat-raising Berries de:Lydzibeere es:Baya Lichi fr:Baie Lichii it:Baccalici ja:チイラのみ zh:枝荔果（道具）